Garen
Garen passiv des maximalen Lebens|hp}} jede Halbsekunde| des maximalen Lebens|hp}} alle 5 Sekunden}}, was verdoppelt ist auf des maximalen Lebens|hp}} jede Halbsekunde| des maximalen Lebens|hp}} alle 5 Sekunden}}, wenn Garen weniger als seines maximalen Lebens|hp}} besitzt. |leveling = |description2 = Diese Regeneration wird für Sekunden unterbrochen, wenn Garen Nicht-Vasallen-Schaden erleidet oder wenn er von einer gegnerischen Fähigkeit getroffen wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = Ab Stufe 11 wird Beharrlichkeit nicht mehr durch Schaden von unterbrochen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Garen befreit sich selbst von allen derzeitigen und erhält für einige Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Des Weiteren verursacht sein nächster , innerhalb von Sekunden |normal}} und sein Ziel für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Entscheidender Schlag . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Auf den zusätzlichen Schaden von Entscheidender Schlag wird angewendet. ** Dieser zusätzliche Schaden interagiert nicht mit , aber mit Strukturen. |spellshield = true |grounded = |parries = true |minionaggro = |additional = * Entscheidender Schlag hat keine Ausführzeit und beeinflusst keine von Garens vorherigen Aktionen. ** Der Treffereffekt und der Lauftempobonus sind unabhängig voneinander. Wenn der verstärkte Angriff verbraucht wurde, bleibt das Lauftempo trotzdem für die restliche Dauer bestehen. * Entscheidender Schlag wird auch entfernen, wenn diese untrennbar mit der kombiniert ist. ** Die von wird beispielsweise entfernt, während die von nicht entfernt wird. * Entscheidender Schlag entfernt zwar die von , nicht jedoch die Schadensverringerung. * Entscheidender Schlag verhindert nicht, dass Garen nach Aktivierung erneut wird. ** , die in einem Gebiet wirken (wie u.a. ) wenden die Verlangsamung die ganze Zeit an, wodurch Garen verlangsamt wird, wenn er sich im Wirkungsbereich solcher Fähigkeiten aufhält. * Sowohl als auch interagieren merkwürdig mit Entscheidender Schlag. ** wird mitten in Garens Animation aktiviert und trifft niemals Kritisch (auch nicht bei 100 % kritischer Trefferchance). ** Die Reichweitenerhöhung durch wird nicht auf Entscheidender Schlag angewendet und der Schaden wird angewendet, bevor die Animation beginnt. |yvideo = Garen-Q |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Garen erhält permanent }} zusätzliche Rüstung}}|armor}} und }} zusätzliche Magieresistenz}}|mr}} jedes Mal, wenn er eine Einheit tötet. Dies ist bei 50 zusätzlichen Resistenzen und 150 getöteten Einheiten gedeckelt. |leveling = |description2 = Garen reduziert eingehenden Schaden für Sekunden um 60 % und erhält in dieser Zeit 60 % . Für die restliche Dauer verringert er eingehenden Schaden um 30 %. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und zählen nicht. * Mut reduziert keinen |true}}. |yvideo = Garen-W |video2 = }} }} Garen dreht sich für 3 Sekunden rasend schnell und schwingt dabei sein Schwert um sich herum. Dabei dreht er sich Mal|einmal alle Sekunden}}; jede Drehung verursacht |normal}}. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Während er sich dreht ist Garen und . |leveling2 = |description3 = Richten verursacht 33 % zusätzlichen Schaden, wenn nur ein Gegner getroffen wird. Diese Fähigkeit kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} . |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description4 = Bei getroffenen , die 4 mal getroffen wurden, wird die |armor}} für 6 Sekunden um 25 % verringert. Treffer nach dem 4. erneuern die Dauer dieser Beeinträchtigung. |leveling4 = |description5 = Nach 1 Sekunden kann Garen diese Fähigkeit reaktivieren, um die Fähigkeit vorzeitig zu beenden. Dabei wird die um die restliche Dauer verringert. |leveling5 = }}| verhindert jedoch eine vorzeitige Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit. * Die Nutzung von , und ist während der Drehungen möglich, um sofort die, nicht im Zusammenhang mit normalen Angriffen stehenden, Effekte zu erhalten. * Garen kann währenddessen auch einsetzen, jedoch wird dadurch Richten abgebrochen. * Jede Drehung verursacht den Schaden gleichzeitig an allen nahen Gegnern in Reichweite, sobald die Umdrehung komplett ist. |yvideo = Garen-E |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Der gegnerische Champion mit den meisten Tötungen in den letzten 5 Minuten wird als Bösewicht markiert. Die Markierung kann keinen neuen Champion auswählen, solange sich Garen im Kampf mit dem derzeitigen Bösewicht befindet. Wenn mehrere Gegner die Bedingungen zum Bösewicht erfüllen, so bleibt von diesen der Gegner, der zuerst Bösewicht wurde, weiterhin markiert. |leveling = |description2 = Garens und jede Drehung von gegen den Bösewicht verursachen |hp}} als |true damage}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Garen ruft die Macht von Demacia an, um über den gewählten zu richten. Dadurch verursacht er am Ziel |magisch}}, was gegen den Bösewicht in |true}} konvertiert wird. |leveling3 = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird. |yvideo = Garen-R |video2 = }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; und : * : ** Bonusresistenzen pro Tötung werden auf erhöht. *** Anzahl an Tötungen, die für den Maximalwert benötigt werden, sind somit auf 75 verringert. cs:Garen en:Garen es:Garen fr:Garen pl:Garen pt-br:Garen ru:Гарен zh:盖伦 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Als stolzer und edler Soldat kämpft Garen an der Spitze der Furchtlosen Vorhut. Bei seinen Kameraden beliebt und von seinen Gegnern respektiert ist er nicht zuletzt auch ein Nachfahre der namhaften Kronwacht-Familie, die Demacia und die Ideale Demacias verteidigt. Ausgestattet mit magieresistenter Rüstung und einem mächtigen Breitschwert stellt sich Garen auf dem Schlachtfeld in einem regelrechten Wirbel aus rechtschaffenem Stahl gegen Magier und Zaubermeister. Die Macht von Demacia Garen und seine jüngere Schwester Lux wurden in die vornehme Familie Kronwacht hineingeboren. Von Kindesbeinen an wusste Garen, dass man von ihm erwartete, den Thron Demacias mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Sein Vater Pieter war ein hochdekorierter Militäroffizier. Seine Tante Tianna hingegen war Schwert-Hauptmann in der elitären Furchtlosen Vorhut – und beide genossen große Anerkennung und Respekt von König Jarvan III. Man ging davon aus, dass Garen irgendwann dem Sohn des Königs auf die gleiche Weise dienen würde. Das Königreich Demacia hatte sich aus der Asche der Runenkriege erhoben und die Jahrhunderte danach waren geprägt von weiteren Konflikten und Querelen. Als Garen und Lux noch jung waren, erzählte ein Onkel von Garen – ein Elite-Waldläufer der Ritter Demacias – ihnen seine Geschichten, wie er sich vor die Mauern des Königreichs hinauswagte, um dessen Völker vor den Gefahren der Welt da draußen zu beschützen. Er warnte sie, dass irgendetwas eines Tages diese Zeit des relativen Friedens zweifellos beenden würde … vielleicht abtrünnige Magier, Kreaturen aus der Heulenden Schlucht oder andere, unvorstellbare Schrecken, die noch auf sie zukommen würden. Wie um diese Ängste zu unterstreichen, wurde ihr Onkel im Einsatz noch vor Garens elftem Geburtstag von einem Magier getötet. Garen sah den Schmerz, den dies seiner Familie zufügte, und die Furcht in den Augen seiner jüngeren Schwester. In dem Moment wusste er mit Gewissheit, dass Magie die vordringlichste und größte Gefahr war, der Demacia sich gegenübersah. Er schwor, sie niemals innerhalb der Grenzmauern zuzulassen. Das Königreich konnte nur geschützt werde, indem alle den Gründungsidealen folgten und ihren unerschütterlichen Stolz an den Tag legten. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren verließ Garen seine Kronwacht-Heimat in Hochsilbersee und schrieb sich beim Militär ein. Als Knappe verbrachte er seine Tage und Nächte mit Ausbildung und Kriegsstudien. Er stählte seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu einer Waffe, die so stark und wahrhaftig war wie demacianischer Stahl. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begegnete er zum ersten Mal dem jungen Jarvan IV. – dem Prinzen, dem er eines Tages dienen würde, wenn dieser König war. Er war einer der anderen Rekruten und die beiden wurden unzertrennlich. In den folgenden Jahren verdiente Garen sich seinen Platz im Schildwall als Krieger Demacias und erlangte schnell einen furchterregenden Ruf auf dem Schlachtfeld. Als er achtzehn wurde, hatte er bereits ehrenvoll in Feldzügen entlang der Grenzen Freljords gedient, eine Schlüsselrolle dabei gespielt, den stillen Wald von stinkenden Kultisten zu säubern, und an der Seite der tapferen Verteidiger von Weißfels gekämpft. König Jarvan III. berief Garens Bataillon höchstpersönlich zurück zur großartigen Stadt Demacia und ehrte alle vor dem gesamten königlichen Hofstaat in den Hallen des Mutes. Tianna Kronwacht, die vor Kurzem zum Hochmarschall ernannt worden war, stellte besonders ihren Neffen heraus und empfahl ihn für die notwendigen Prüfungen zur Aufnahme in die Ränge der Furchtlosen Vorhut. Garen kehrte nach Hause zurück, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Er wurde wärmstens von Lux, seinen Eltern und auch von den einfachen Leuten, die auf dem Anwesen seiner Familie lebten, empfangen. Obwohl er erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm, dass seine Schwester zu einer intelligenten, tüchtigen jungen Frau herangewachsen war, hatte sich etwas an ihr verändert. Er hatte es bei seinen früheren Besuchen schon bemerkt, doch jetzt kämpfte Garen mit dem bohrenden Verdacht, dass Lux über magische Kräfte verfügte … doch er ließ nie zu, dass der Gedanke ihn allzu lange beschäftigte. Die Vorstellung, dass eine Angehörige der Kronwacht über die gleichen verbotenen Kräften verfügte, die für den Tod ihres Onkels verantwortlich gewesen waren, war zu schrecklich, um sich näher mit ihr zu befassen. Wie von selbst hatte Garen sich durch Mut und Geschick seinen Platz in der Vorhut verdient. Unter den Blicken seiner stolzen Familie und seines guten Freunds, des Prinzen, legte er seinen Eid vor dem Thron ab. Lux und ihre Mutter verbrachten viel Zeit in der Hauptstadt, weil sie sowohl in Diensten des Königs als auch des bescheidenen Ordens der Illuminatoren standen – doch Garen versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich von ihnen fernzuhalten. Obwohl er seine Schwester über alles liebte, fiel es einem winzigen Teil von ihm schwer, ihr nahe zu stehen. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er gezwungenermaßen tun müsste, sollte sein Verdacht sich bestätigen. Stattdessen stürzte er sich in seine neuen Pflichten. Er kämpfte und trainierte doppelt so hart wie zuvor. Als der neue Schwert-Hauptmann der Furchtlosen Vorhut im Kampf fiel, wurde Garen von seinen Kriegerkameraden für das Kommando vorgeschlagen und es gab keine Gegenstimmen. Bis heute verteidigt er entschlossen sein Heimatland gegen alle Feinde. Er ist weit mehr als nur der überragende Soldat Demacias; er verkörpert all die größten und edelsten Ideale, auf denen es gegründet wurde. Alte Geschichte . Die Infanteristen, die bei diesem Ereignis Zeuge waren (und überlebten) beschrieben den Kampf so, als hätten die beiden einen tödlichen Walzer getanzt, der von einer Symphonie klirrender Klingen begleitet wurde. Garen, der Stolz des demacianischen Militärs und der Anführer der Furchtlosen Vorhut, kehrte zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere atemlos aus einem Kampf zurück, auch wenn einige munkeln mögen, dass dies andere Gründe als pure Erschöpfung hatte. Die Glaubhaftigkeit dieser Gerüchte wurde immer wieder neu untermauert, als Garen darauf hin jede Gelegenheit nutzte, der unheimlichen Klinge erneut entgegen zu treten. Als Paradigma der demacianischen Ethik unterstützte Garen niemals solche Behauptungen, denn er wusste, andere könnten es nicht verstehen. Schon das Verfolgen eines würdigen Gegners auf dem Schlachtfeld wäre für einen wahren Krieger ein Grund, sich jeden Morgen neu zu erheben. Doch die Verheißung eines solchen, zudem so wunderschönen und diametrisch entgegengesetzten, wäre eine Bestätigung für seine Existenz. , über Frontlinienstrategie}} }} Beziehungen * ist seine Schwester und ist sein Kindheitsfreund. * und sind Erzfeinde. ** Diese beiden Kämpfen bei jeder Gelegenheit gegeneinander. ** Obwohl sie Erzfeinde sind, hatte beschützt als sie nach Demacia kam. * Laut passen und zu 100% zusammen und ergeben ein perfektes Paar. Offiziell sind sie nicht zusammen. ** Wenn ein in der Nähe von einer gegnerischen seinen "Joke" (Strg+1 oder im Chat: /joke bzw. /j) ausführt, versucht er sie mit seinen Push-Ups zu beeindrucken. Dabei hat seine Stimme eine verführerische Tonlage. ** Fans haben seitdem angefangen, sie als Pärchen darzustellen. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Garen Stahllegion Screenshots.jpg|Stahllegion Garen Garen Original Screenshots.jpg|Classic Garen & Skins (Visual Update) Garen OriginalEdelChroma.jpg|Classic Garen (Chroma) Bilgewasser Plünderer Screenshots.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen Skins ; * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; * Diesen Skin kann man kostenlos bekommen indem man Riots-Offiziellen Twitteraccount folgt. * Es ist eine Anlehnung an die Klasse aus dem Videospiel " ". * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; * In seinem Splash Art hält er sein Schwert in der linken Hand. Im Spiel hat er es jedoch wieder in der rechten Hand. * Er basiert eventuell auf aus der Spieleserie . * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; * Er teilt das Thema mit , , und . ; * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; * Er stellt Smoker aus dem Anime dar. * Er teilt das Thema mit , und . Media Lunar Revel 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Die Magie erhebt sich Stehe hinter Sylas League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| Jahr des Imperators Skins-Trailer zur Mondwende 2017 – League of Legends| God King Darius & God King Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| VS.| Ursprung der Macht Trailer für Erzrivalen-Skins – League of Legends| Garen Katarina Cinematic - Pitch Reel| |-|Galerie= Garen Konzept.png|Garen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Garen Konzept 03.jpg|Garen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Garen Konzept 2.jpg|Garen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Garen Konzept 01.jpg|Garen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Darius vs Garen.png|Garen vs. Darius (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Garen Cinematic Promo.png|Garen Cinematic Promo (vom Riot-Künstler David Rapoza) Garen render 2.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen render.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Trailer model.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Expression Study 1.png|Garen Update Expression Study 1 Garen Expression Study 2.png|Garen Update Expression Study 2 Garen Konzept art.jpg|Garen Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Avery Coleman) Garen model.png|Garen Update Model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Garen Skelett Hinter den Kulissen.png|Garen Skelett Hinter den Kulissen Garen Skelett.png|Garen Skelett Garen Stahllegion- Konzept.jpg|Stahllegion-Garen Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Garen Figure model.jpg|Garen Figurine Model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Garen Abtrünniger Admiral Konzept.jpg|Abtrünniger Admiral Garen Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Kopfgeldjäger Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Kopfgeldjäger Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Garen promo teaser.jpg|Garen Deadeye Promo Garen Kriegsherr model 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 02.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Garen Kriegsherr splash Konzept 03.jpg|Kriegsherr Garen Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Garen LND Konzept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler James Zapata) Garen LND Konzept 02.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler James Zapata) Garen LND Konzept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 04.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 05.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 06.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Garen LND Konzept 07.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Garen LND Konzept 08.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Garen LND Konzept 09.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Kampf der Götterkönige Promo 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Promo 1 Erzrivalen 2018 promo 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Promo 2 Kluft der Beschwörer Erzrivalen 2018 background.png|Kluft der Beschwörer Erzrivalen 2018 Background Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Timur Shevtsov) Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 02.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Timur Shevtsov) Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 03.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Grace Liu) Erzrivalen 2018 model 01.jpg|Erzrivalen 2018 Model (vom Riot-Künstler Grace Liu) Odyssee Willkommen An Bord 25.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen An Bord 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssee Willkommen An Bord 10.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen An Bord 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Garen wurde von Geeves designt. * Garens alter Tanz war N'Syncs Koreographie auf das Lied "Bye Bye Bye", sein neuer ist eine Referenz auf Johnny Bravos "Monkey Dance". * Entgegen landläufigen Glaubens ruft Garen nicht'' während der Ausführung von oder "Demacia", sondern manchmal bei der Aktivierung von . * Wenn Garen verwendet, erhält er im Englischen den Scherz-Buff "Garen is spinning to win" als Parodie auf die Phrase "spin to win". * Garen ist der erste Champion, dessen EP-Preis zweimal reduziert worden ist. Andere Champions sind und . * Nach seinem visuellen Update ist Garen der Champion mit der höchsten Anzahl von Witzen (sechs Witze). * Garen ist einer der wenigen Champions, bei denen keine ihrer Fähigkeiten mit Fähigkeitsstärke skalieren. Überarbeitet: Garen, die Macht von Demacia ;von '''Grouchy Monkey'Überarbeitet: Garen, die Macht von Demacia Demacias liebster Sohn fegt den Staub und die Narben so vieler Schlachten hinweg und betritt das Schlachtfeld mit einer kompletten optischen Aufwertung. Herausgeputzt mit neuer Rüstung und neuen Waffen, die seinem siegreichen Heldenmut geziemen, festigt Garens neues Modell sein Image als vollkommenes Aushängeschild demacianischer Tapferkeit. Zusätzlich zum neuen Modell wurden Garens gesamte Fähigkeiten, Animationen und Effekte aufgewertet. Seine ultimative Fähigkeit „Demacianische Gerechtigkeit“ strahlt vor rechtschaffener Energie und das gewinnendste Wirbeln Valorans wurde in seiner Bewegung verfeinert, sodass Garens typische Techniken so geschliffen wirken wie seine einschüchternden Schulterplatten. Mit aktualisierten Klängen und Sprüchen lässt die Macht von Demacia den Schlachtruf laut und klar ertönen, denn er ist sich vieler zukünftiger Siege sicher. Sämtliche Garen-Skins wurden ebenfalls aktualisiert, mit Ausnahme von Stahllegion-Garen, welcher vom demacianischen Oberkommando als diensttauglich befunden wurde. Also seid nicht überrascht, wenn das nächste Mal, wenn ihr eure Nase zu tief ins hohe Gras steckt, der Typ, der euch dort erwartet, sogar noch hübscher und gefährlicher aussieht als sonst. DEMACIA! center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten Garen regeneriert % seines maximalen Lebens|hp}} in jeder Sekunde, wenn er in den letzten Sekunden keinen Nicht-Vasallen-Schaden erlitten hat. |description2 = Ab Stufe 11: Beharrlichkeit wird nicht mehr abgebrochen, wenn Garen durch Schaden erleidet. }}| }} Garen befreit sich selbst von allen und er erhält |ms}} für ein paar Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Zusätzlich dazu wird Garens nächster in den nächsten Sekunden verursacht |normal}} und das Ziel. |leveling2 = }} }} |description3 = Entscheidender Schlag . }}| , wobei der Bonusschaden selber dann nicht mit dem kritischen Treffer interagiert. |spellshield = true |additional = * Entscheidender Schlag kann nicht durch verhindert werden, wird aber durch , und verhindert (in allen Fällen wird das Ziel trotzdem verstummt). * Entscheidender Schlag hat keine Ausführzeit und beeinflusst keine von Garens vorherigen Aktionen. * Der Treffereffekt und der Lauftempobonus sind unabhängig voneinander. Wenn der verstärkte Angriff verbraucht wurde, bleibt das Lauftempo trotzdem für die restliche Dauer bestehen. }} }} |description = Garens |armor}} und |mr}} |description2 = Garen reduziert eingehenden Schaden für einige Sekunden um 30 % und er erhält in dieser Zeit 30 % . |leveling2 = }} }}| |true}}. }} }} |description = Garen dreht sich für 3 Sekunden rasend schnell und schwingt dabei sein Schwert um sich herum. In dieser Zeit ist er , verursacht jedoch jede Sekunde |normal}} an Gegnern um ihn herum (um % erhöht gegen und ). |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Gesamtschaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Während er sich dreht ist Garen zudem , aber er bewegt sich 20 % langsamer, wenn er sich durch bewegt. |leveling2 = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Erhöhter Gesamtschaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description3 = Richten kann für . |description4 = Nach 1 Sekunden kann Garen diese Fähigkeit reaktivieren, um die Fähigkeit vorzeitig zu beenden. }}| verhindert jedoch eine vorzeitige Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit. * Die Nutzung von , und ist während der Drehungen möglich, um sofort die, nicht im Zusammenhang mit normalen Angriffen stehenden, Effekte zu erhalten. * Garen kann währenddessen auch einsetzen, jedoch wird dadurch Richten abgebrochen. }} }} |description = Garen ruft die Macht von Demacia an, um über den gewählten zu richten. Dadurch verursacht er am Ziel |magisch}}. |leveling = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp)}}}} }}| }} }}